Love Me When I'm Gone
by ChaserAngelina
Summary: Wat doe je als je om onbekende redenen naar Zweinstein wordt gehaalt? Juist Er maar gewoon het beste van maken... Maar ook dat wil niet altijd lukken en brengt zo zijn problemen mee!
1. My Last Seconds

Hi!  
Hier is een nieuw verhaal van mij en waarschijnlijk de eerste met de bedoeling hem ook echt af te maken a  
Ik wil graag weten wat jullie er van vinden, omdat het niet zo is als mijn andere verhalen.  
In dit verhaal zitten OC en IC characters en ik hoop dat ik ze goed heb neer gezet (:  
Het verhaal speelt zich af in twee tijden; Rond 1800 en ... Dat lees je vanzelf wel... (;

* * *

**Chapter One  
My last seconds**

Voorzichtig liep ik naar voren; ik probeerde niet te struikelen over de kettingen die onder mijn beige jurk aan mijn voeten vastgeketend zaten. Het liep vreselijk, maar het was ook vreselijk. Binnen een paar minuten zou ik niet meer op de wereld bestaan en zou het hele plein opgewonden schreeuwen om mijn dood. Vreselijk.

De rillingen liepen over mijn hele, witte lichaam terwijl ik steeds dichter bij kwam. Ik zag het touw al hangen en het plein al vol staan. Met de seconden voelde ik me steeds misselijker worden en ik hoopte dat het snel voorbij zou zijn. Hoe sneller, hoe minder pijn het zou doen. In ieder geval, dat was mijn theorie. Binnen een paar minuten zou ik er achter komen of die theorie waar was, maar ik kon het aan niemand na vertellen.

Ondertussen waren 'we' bij het trappetje aangekomen dat naar boven leed en ik moest van een vreselijk uit de mode geklede man wachten, totdat iedereen er klaar voor was. Of ik er klaar voor was werd mij niet gevraagd, maar daar lag ik niet wakker van. Ik had wel iets anders om over te piekeren. Voor mezelf speelde ik het hele scenario nog is af in mijn hoofd.

_

* * *

Ik trok mijn lichtblauwe korset nog èèn keer strakker aan toen ik de klopper op de houten deur hoorde vallen. Het zou teveel tijd hebben gekost als ik mijn jurk er nog over aan had getrokken, dus ik liep op een holletje naar de deur, in de hoop dat mijn 'voorgevel' er niet uit zou vallen zodra ik de deur open deed._

_Zachtjes deed ik de deur open, zette mijn liefste glimlach op, maar voor ik ook maar iets kon zeggen gooide de mensen buiten de deur al verder open, waardoor ik voor de hele straat zichtbaar was in alleen mijn korset._

_Er werd ruw aan mijn arm getrokken en voordat ik het ook maar wist stond ik buiten, omsingeld door de hele straat om bekogeld te worden met tomaten en komkommers. Hoe kwamen ze er op. De vraag die het meeste door mijn hoofd spookte was; Wie? Natuurlijk wist ik waarom die mannen hier waren. Ze wisten dat ik een heks was en ik ging het ook niet ontkennen. De vraag was alleen; Wie had mij verraden?_

_Mijne was de enige persoon aan wie ik het verteld had, maar zij had het nier verklikt. Dat wist ik zeker. Het was Didrick geweest. Ze kon die gozer niet uitstaan en hij haar ook niet. Natuurlijk had hij het vertelt! Woest veegt ze even haar lange bruine haar uit haar gezicht, voordat ze zich vrijwillig laat meevoeren…_

* * *

Een enorme gong en ik werd uit mijn verleden gehaald om zo weer te denken aan mijn toekomst. Die ik niet had…

De kettingen om mijn polsen begonnen pijn te doen en ik probeerde contact te krijgen met een van de mannen naast mij, maar die negeerden mijn blik gewoon waardoor ik gedwongen was om voor uit te kijken. Het plein stroomde steeds voller en ik zag zelfs een paar meiden uit mijn klas voor aan staan met rood behuilde ogen. Ik had ze verboden om te komen, maar ze waren er toch en dat was toch lief van ze. Ik keek er eentje te lang aan, waardoor ze terug keek en ik snel mijn ogen neer sloeg. Ik haatte mezelf, omdat ik dit hen aan moest doen. Maar het ergste vond ik nog dat ik het Jelte aan moest doen. Jelte, mijn vriendje die altijd voor mij klaar stond en die ik zo meteen nog vijf minuten mocht zien. Vijf van mijn laatste minuten en die bracht ik maar al te graag met hem door.

Terwijl mijn gedachten zich met Jelte vulde, voelde ik dat de kettingen om mijn voeten ook steeds meer pijn gingen doen. Ik vervloekte in mijzelf de mensen die die dingen zo strak hadden gedaan en ik vervloekte ook de mensen die heksenvervolging normaal hadden gemaakt. Mogen heksen dan niet leven? Echt, die dreuzels willen niet weten wat ze allemaal aan ons te danken hebben, anders hadden ze ons al lang gefokt.

Natuurlijk was meteen na mijn 'arrestatie' mijn toverstok afgepakt en doormidden gebroken. Ze waren bang dat ik anders ze zou omtoveren in kikkers of iets in die richting, maar wat ze niet wisten was dat ik nog nooit ook maar ìèts met die toverstok had gedaan en dat ik alleen maar toverdranken kon brouwen. En dat was dan ook het enige magische wat ik had.

Ik hoorde een kleine kuch achter me en ik draaide me iets te snel om, waardoor ik bijna struikelde, maar ik bleef nog maar net overeind staan. Vaag zag ik de omtrek van Jelte en ik boog even kort voordat hij zijn armen om mij heen sloeg. Ik voelde warme tranen in mijn nek en ik begon zelf ook te huilen. Na een tijdje keek hij me aan en ik keek hem terug aan. Voorzichtig pakte hij mijn handen vast –ik trok een pijnlijk gezicht- en hij ging met zijn voorhoofd tegen die van mij aan. Ik snikte nog een paar keer, maar ik zei geen woord. Ik hoorde een paar mensen op het plein keihard joelen, maar ik trok me er niks van aan. Dit moment was van mij en er was niemand die dat van mij af ging nemen.

'Beloof me dat je verder gaat…' mompelde ik en ik had even geen zin in het beleefde meneer gedoe. Hij was mijn vriendje!  
Een kort knikje volgde en ik schonk hem een kleine glimlach. Waarschijnlijk kon hij hem niet zien, maar dit was de laatste glimlach die ik ooit kon geven en die moest voor een speciaal iemand zijn.  
'Ik ga je missen,' snikte hij en hij drukte zachtjes een kus op mijn lippen. Nog meer gejoel volgde, maar ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan.  
'Ik jou ook…'  
Een harde ruk volgde aan mijn arm en Jelte liet me los. Ik voelde stevige vingers zich klemmen rond mijn bovenarm en ik keek de man smekend aan. Hij keek enkel alleen nors terug en ik sloeg mijn ogen neer. Dit was het dan…


	2. Saved By A Stranger

Hey!

Yoen; Thnx voor je revieuw (: Ik zelf weet weinig af van de geschiedenis van de Heksenvervolging, dus ik hoop allemaal maar dat het goed in elkaar zit...

Zoals jullie misschien al wel gezien hebben, is dit verhaal behoorlijk Mary-Sue! en onlogisch... Het spijt me echt, maar zo vind ik het gewoon fijn om te schrijven a

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Saved by a stranger**

Moeizaam klom ik de trappen op, wat nou niet bepaald handig was als je benen waren vastgeketend aan elkaar. Ik zag de mannen die naast me liepen er ook niet voor aan om me naar het touw te brengen, dus steunen en kreunen had in dit geval ook geen zin.  
Ik zag hoe het touw steeds duidelijker werd en hoe het geschreeuw van de mensen steeds harder begon te klinken. Ik zuchtte nog een keer diep voordat ik de laatste trede op liep en toen stond ik eindelijk boven. Ik keek even vluchtig het plein over en ik zag een eigenaardige man staan met een lange zilveren baard -en kleren die niet van deze tijd waren- naar me knipogen, maar die ik nog nooit van mijn 15-jarige leven had gezien.

Vlug keek ik nog even opzij en ik zag Jelte met tranen in zijn ogen staan, terwijl zijn lippen de woorden; 'Altijd de uwe' vormden en ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel. Waarom was ik vrijwillig mee gegaan? Ik had kunnen onderduiken, kunnen ontkennen of gewoon kunnen vluchten. En met een paar simpele drankjes was iedereen het vergeten…  
Waarom kwam ik daar nu pas mee en niet toen het nog nut had? Echt, ik was dan een brunette, maar ik had net zo goed blond kunnen zijn. Wat liet mijn haarkleur mij toch vaak in de steek.

Terwijl ik me druk stond te maken over of mijn haarkleur nu blond of bruin moest zijn, waren er al meer mensen op de verhoging komen staan en een paar oude mannen begonnen aan mijn haar te zitten waardoor ik me snel omdraaide en ze woedend aan keek. De mannen grijnsde even naar elkaar en ze hadden de meest verschrikkelijke tanden die ik ooit had gezien en ik huiverde even. Iel.  
Ik hoorde nog een keer de gong en het begon nu echt tot me door te dringen dat dit een van mijn laatste minuten waren die ik nog op deze aarde mocht grond brengen en voordat ik het wist, zat ik op mijn knieën op de grond en staarde ik om en om van de hemel naar het touw dat nog maar een paar meter voor me lach.  
Ik voelde getrek aan mijn arm, gemompel en even later stond ik recht op, vastgehouden door twee ruwe handen ,waardoor ik geen kant meer op kon.  
Ik zuchtte nog een keer diep en keek ingespannen naar het touw; iets wat mijn toekomst zou redden, maar dat wist ik nog niet op dat moment. Ik voelde dat mijn ogen warm begonnen te worden, hoe langer ik me op het touw bleef focussen. De kettingen om mijn polsen en enkels werden minder strak en ik voelde dat ik er zo uit kon stappen. Ik wou gillen, maar ik hield mezelf nog net op tijd tegen. Het was geen slimme zet om te gaan gillen, aangezien ze dan meteen zouden vragen wat er was en dan zouden ze die dingen strakker gaan zetten. Wel zag ik dat de man met de grijze baard me heel apart aan keek en ik keek hem terug aan met een blik van ken-ik-U-ergens-van? Waarschijnlijk begreep hij wat ik bedoelde, want hij knipoogde een keer en liep daarna na een zijkant waar niemand stond. Waarom daar niemand stond was me een raadsel, maar volgens mij was de reden dat je daar niks zag van wat er op het podium gebeurde en de man gaf een knikje richting een donker steegje. Ik haalde even mijn schouders op en keek toen weer de andere kant op. Jelte was weg.

Ik keek het hele 'publiek' door, maar ik kon hem nergens vinden. De man naast mij grijnsde gemeen en ik haalde mijn neus op en deed alsof het me niks interesseerde. Maar dat deed het me wel. Was het hem teveel geworden en was hij daarom weggelopen? Of had hij zijn tijd wel beter te besteden?  
De kettingen om mijn polsen en enkels zaten nog steeds los en ik begon weer ingespannen naar het touw te kijken. Mijn druk achter mijn ogen werd steeds sterker en ze werden ook weer warm. Snel wende ik mijn gezicht weer af. Dit kon geen goed teken zijn. Of toch wel?  
Voorzichtig keek ik weer naar het touw en hetzelfde gebeurde met mijn ogen. Dit keer wende ik niet af, maar bleef ik ingespannen kijken. Alles en iedereen om mij heen begon te vervagen hoelang ik naar het touw keek en voor ik het wist zag ik niks anders meer dan alleen maar het touw. Ik slikte even toen het touw begon te gloeien en met een schok zag ik dat het touw in brand vloog. De mensen om mij heen kwamen weer terug in mijn zicht en ze stonden met open mond te kijken. Ik wist dat ik van deze paar seconden gebruik moest maken en ik maakte me uit de voeten.

Vlug rende ik het trappetje af, terwijl ik de kettingen al helemaal niet meer voelde. Die oude man had er iets mee te maken. Dat wist ik gewoon zeker. Ik liep het donkere steegje in waar de man naar had geknikt en ik hoorde dat er een paar mensen achter me aan kwamen. Achter in het donkere steegje liep het dood en ik snakte naar adem. Nu was het helemaal met me gedaan.  
Twee brede mannen met eng uitziende gezichten kwamen naar mij toegelopen en glimlachte vies. Ik huiverde van binnen, terwijl ik steeds dichter naar de muur kroop. Ik stond net tegen de muur aangedrukt toen een van de mannen met een touw in de buurt kwam. Ik hield mijn adem in, maar toen gebeurde het; ik viel door de muur heen. De muur waar ik net nog tegen aan stond, was ik nu doorheen gevallen.

De oude man stond daar met twinkelende ogen een rolletje met vaag uitziende dingen open te maken en tegen over hem stond een doodsbange Jelte. Ik boog even kort naar beide mannen en toen rende ik naar Jelte toe. Mijn tranen kwamen naar boven en ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.  
Ik hoorde dat hij duizenden dingen aan het mompelen was, maar ik hoorde er geen èèn. Het enige wat ik kon horen, was het kauwen van de oude man. Dit was de man die mijn leven had gered… In ieder geval, dat dacht ik…

'Wie bent U?' bracht ik stamelend uit en ik keek de man verbaasd aan. Deze glimlachte even naar mij en zei toen; 'Albus Perkamentus….'


	3. Goodbye My Lover

**'milleke';** Wat Perkamentus hier allemaal doet, zul je in dit hoofdstuk al lezen (; Ik heb al t/m Hoofdstuk 5 geschreven, dus het zal vanaf nu een waterval van informatie zijn... Waarvan ik hoop dat je het allemaal snapt. En even voor de duidelijkheid; Perkamentus is in de tijd gereisd!

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Goodbye my lover**

Ik liet Jelte los en ging op een houten kratje zitten dat ergens tegen een muurtje stond. Terwijl ik zorgde dat mijn jurk niet kreukelde als ik ging zitten, dacht ik na. Die man kon geen gewone dreuzel zijn. Daarvoor zag hij er niet normaal uit en daarvoor deed hij ook niet normaal. Ik zag dat Jelte een paar keer naar adem snakte en ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Waar had hij last van? Hij maakte een paar piep geluidjes en ik zag ook dat hij helemaal wit in zijn gezicht werd. Haastig stond ik op van 'mijn' kistje en ik liep vlug naar hem toe.  
'Wat is er aan de hand?' fluisterde ik en ik sloeg een arm om hem heen. Hij schudde heftig zijn hoofd, maar ik bleef hem doordringend aan kijken. Er moest toch iets zijn?  
Jelte zuchtte even en fluisterde toen zo zacht dat hij bijna met zijn mond in mijn oor zat; 'Hij is die enge griezel die ze gisteravond hebben op gepakt wegens het verdenken van een moord.'  
Ik draaide vlug mijn hoofd in de richting van de man. Ik had hem voor alles aan gezien, maar zeker niet voor een moordenaar. Zeker niet. Het leek wel alsof de man het had gehoord, want er verscheen een glimlach rond zijn gezicht en zijn ogen begonnen weer te twinkelen.  
'Ik zie dat zelfs de dreuzels er al van hebben gehoord. Maar tot mijn grote spijt –nouja- moet ik mededelen dat ik dat niet was, maar mijn over groot vader,' zei hij vrolijk en hij dacht even na, 'Of iets in de richting…'

Jelte keek de man nog steeds aan alsof hij hem niet geloofde, maar hij knikte toch even kort. Ik geloofde de man meteen, al wist ik niet waarom. Hij had wel iets vertrouwend. Iets waardoor ik me op mijn gemak voelde, ook al kende ik hem niet. En dat gevoel had Jelte zeker niet. De man liep een paar keer heen en weer en ik volgde hem nieuwsgierig. Het was duidelijk dat hij wat wou zeggen, maar dat hij niet wist hoe hij het moest zeggen. Hij haalde even diep adem en keek me toen recht in mijn ogen aan.  
'Rival,' begon hij en ik wou mijn mond openen om wat te zeggen, maar ik hield me in. Hoe wist hij in hemelsnaam dat ik Rival heette en niet Elizabeth of iets in die middeleeuwse trend? 'Dit komt misschien heel onverwachts –ik weet het eigenlijk wel zeker- maar ik wil je een voorstel doen, maar dan moet ik je eerst wat vertellen. Ga je daar mee akkoord?'  
Ik knikte voorzichtig en ik ging weer op het kratje zitten waar ik net van was opgestaan en Jelte ging naast me zitten en hield zachtjes mijn hand vast.

De man –Perkamentus- haalde ook uit het niets ergens een krat vandaan en ook hij nam plaats. Hij zuchtte weer even en ging toen verder met praten.  
'Zoals je al hebt gehoord, ben ik Albus Perkamentus. Ik ben het hoofd van Zweinstein –een school voor heksen en tovenaars- en daarvoor ben ik hier ook. Je bent hier in je eigen tijd niet meer veilig, dus wil ik je een voorstel doen of je misschien naar Zweinstein zou willen komen, om daar lessen te volgen en een veiligere plek te krijgen.'  
Hij keek me even vragend aan en ik hoefde geen seconde na te denken. Natuurlijk wilde ik dat! Maar, natuurlijk zat er een 'maar' aanvast, dat was zo bij alle dingen die je gunstig uitkwamen.  
'Natuurlijk is er ook een maar,' –zie, daar had je hem al- 'Je zult met mij meemoeten gaan naar het jaar 1993 en zo dus alles moeten achterlaten wat je hier lief is.'  
Ik wist dat hij daar Jelte mee bedoelde en ik moest even slikken. Ik kon met hem mee gaan en Jelte hier achter latend, in de hoop dat hij me niet zou vergeten.

Ik keek even opzij en zag dat Jelte ongeveer hetzelfde dacht als ik onder tussen aan het denken was. Ik wou hem voor geen goud kwijt, maar nu kon het gewoon niet anders.  
'Dus U wilt zeggen dat ik met U mee kan, ik daar veiligheid heb, ik daar dingen leer, maar dat ik Jelte hier moet achter laten en hem nooit meer kan zien?' vroeg ik voorzichtig en ik kneep even in de hand van Jelte.  
Perkamentus glimlachte even en stond toen op van zijn krat. Die man kon echt niet stil zitten, of hij had gewoon zin om te lopen.  
'Ik heb nooit gezegd dat U uw geliefde niet meer kan zien,' zei hij serieus en ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Hoe bedoelde hij dat dan weer? 'Ik heb verschillende dingen geregeld met het Ministerie en er is besloten dat U ongeveer drie keer per schooljaar gebruik mag maken van een van de tijdverdrijvers die het Ministerie tot U beschikking stelt.'

Ik knikte even, maar ik had geen flauw idee waar hij het over had. Tijdverdrijvers? Ministerie? Het zal allemaal wel. Toch wist ik dat het het beste was als ik met hem mee ging en ik keek Jelte in zijn ogen aan. Ik voelde dat hij wist wat ik bedoelde en hij gaf me een omhelzing die ik waarschijnlijk nooit meer zou vergeten. Ik voelde me op dit moment zo leeg, terwijl ik net een hele waterval aan informatie had gekregen. Mijn tranen stroomde ondertussen over mijn wangen en vielen uiteindelijk in de nek van Jelte. Ik snikte zachtjes en ik hoorde dat hij precies hetzelfde aan het doen was.  
'Ik houd van je Rival,' mompelt hij zachtjes een ik mompelde een 'Ik ook van jou,' terug. Langzaam liet ik hem los en met pijn in mijn ogen keek ik hem aan, voordat ik me tot Perkamentus draaide.

'Ik doe het,' zei ik harder als normaal en hij knikte. Ik gaf Jelte nog een kus op zijn voorhoofd, voordat ik de uitgestoken hand van Perkamentus vastpakte en we verdwijnselde naar een plek waarvan ik geen idee had waar het was…


	4. My New Home

**'milleke'**; Bedankt voor je revieuw! Nieuwe chappies komen er aan, ben druk bezig met dingen bedenken en schrijven!  
**Love Fantasy**; Vielen Dank! En waarom Perkamentus nou net haar kwam halen... (;

* * *

**Chapter Four  
My new home...**

Met een luide dreun kwam ik op een stel koude, grijze stenen terecht en ik zuchtte even. Het zat me ook wel weer allemaal mee vandaag. Er zweefde een hand voor mijn ogen en ik pakte hem dankbaar aan, om zo overeind getrokken te worden. Vol verbazing keek ik de kamer waarin ik beland was rond. Er stonden dingen die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien en waarvan ik me afvroeg òf ik ze wel eerder had wìllen zien. De kamer had een ronde vorm, met een wenteltrap die leed naar wat waarschijnlijk een kleine privé-bibliotheek was. De vloer bestond uit grote, grijze stenen die voor het grootste gedeelte bedekt waren met een mooi, rood tapijt met gouden frutseltjes eraan.

De hand van Perkamentus wees naar een stoel tegenover zijn bureau en ik nam voorzichtig plaats. Ik kon zien dat ik niet meer in mijn tijd was, aangezien er zoveel dingen anders waren en er zoveel dingen waren waar ik nog nooit van had gehoord.  
'Mevrouw McFadden,' zei Perkamentus zachtjes en ik keek hem aan in zijn vriendelijke blauwe ogen, 'Nu U hier bent, moet ik een paar zaken met U doornemen die van belang zijn om het schooljaar te kunnen volgen.'  
Ik knikte even en ik sprong bijna van mijn stoel toen ik een deur krakend hoorde open gaan. Hadden de mensen hier nog nooit gehoord van kloppen?  
Er kwam een vrouw van middelmatige leeftijd en met grijs haar binnenlopen en ze glimlachte even kort naar mij, voordat ze een stoel uit het niets vandaan haalde en naast Perkamentus ging zitten. Ik stond snel op, boog even snel voor haar en ging toen weer zitten. Ze keek me even schattend aan alsof iemand dat nog nooit eerder voor haar had gedaan –wat waarschijnlijk ook zo was- en ik wende mijn blik af om zo naar een vogel te kijken die aan de andere kant van de kamer stond.

'Ik zal U eerst wat uitleggen over Zweinstein,' begon Perkamentus weer en ik focuste mijn aandacht weer op hem. Nu moest ik goed gaan opletten, anders wist ik zo nog niet waarom ik hier was. 'Zweinstein is een school om jonge heksen en tovenaars de kans te geven om magie te studeren. Het is een van de grootste toverscholen van Europa en is opgericht door vier stichters; Helga Huffelpuf, Zalazar Zwadderich, Rowena Ravenklauw en Goderic Griffoendor. Naar hen zijn de afdelingen ook genoemd en als U meer informatie over hen allen wilt hebben, geef ik U het advies om de uitstekende bibliotheek hier is te proberen. Maar nu even verder ter zaken. Elke afdeling heeft zo zijn eigen 'specialiteiten'. Griffoendor staat bekent om zijn moed, Ravenklauw om zijn harde werken, Zwadderich om zijn ambitie en Huffelpuf voor zijn of haar loyaliteit tegen over vrienden.'  
Ik had geen idee waarom hij dit allemaal aan het vertellen was, maar toch knikt ik braaf. Wat hadden die personen er mee te maken dat ik nu hier was? Ik zag dat Perkamentus weer ademhaalde en ik begon weer aandachtig te luisteren.  
'Nu U hier bent –op Zweinstein- zou U ook in een afdeling moeten worden gesorteerd. Alleen beslissen wij dat niet.'  
Nu merkte ik pas op dat de vrouw niet meer op haar stoel zat, maar dat ze naar een kast was gelopen en ze er nu een oude, versleten hoed uit haalde waar ze tegen begon te praten. Ik zag de hoed knikken en ik sloot mijn ogen om te kijken of ik dit niet allemaal aan het hallucineren was. Toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed, zag ik dat het niet zo was, maar dat de hoed er nog wel was en dat die vrouw er nog steeds mee aan het praten was en hem nu aan Perkamentus gaf, die enkel knikte.

'Deze Sorteerhoed deelt U in één van de afdelingen, zodat U zich daar het hele jaar thuis kunt voelen. Als U zo vrij zou willen zijn…' Ik knikte, stond op van mijn stoel en ging op het krukje zitten dat er ook pas sinds net stond. De hoed werdt op mijn hoofdgeplaatst en ik schrok me bijna letterlijk dood toen ik een stem in mijn hoofd hoorde. De stem van de hoed. Ik probeerde om nog steeds rustig adem te halen, terwijl de hoed met zichzelf zat te 'overleggen'. . Ik hoopte dat het eigenlijk niet te lang zou duren, want ik voelde me nou niet bepaald prettig nu ik niks kon zien, omdat de sorteerhoed over mijn hoofd was gezakt.

Weer sprong ik bijna van mijn stoel toen ik een harde 'Ravenklauw' hoorde en ik zag Perkamentus glimlachen. Waarschijnlijk had de hoed dat laatste hard op gezegd en was dat dus zijn keuze van in welke afdeling ik zou komen te zitten. Ravenklauw. De naam stond me wel aan en waar het om bekent stond ook wel. Slimheid en hard werken. Dat zag ik wel zitten. Ik had alleen geen idee waarom de hoed mij daar had ingedeeld, aangezien ik niet kon toveren en het enige wat ik kon was toverdranken maken. Ik liep weer naar de stoel toe en ik besefte dat ik de hele tijd nog niks gezegd had. Nu was het tijd voor mij om vragen te stellen.  
'Meneer?' vroeg ik aan Perkamentus en hij knikte vriendelijk, 'Ik neem aan dat hier meerdere studiejaren zijn? In welk jaar kom ik dan?' Ik vroeg me ook af of het schooljaar al begonnen was, maar dat zou ik zo meteen wel vragen. Ik wou eerst weten bij wie of wat ik in de klassen zat en of ze een beetje van mijn leeftijd zouden zijn.  
'Nou, ik heb net even overlegt met Professor Anderling' –zo heette ze dus- 'En zij denkt dat het het beste is als U gewoon bij het begin begint. Natuurlijk wordt uw rooster zo aangepast dat U hopelijk binnen een jaar drie schooljaren hebt afgemaakt, zodat U volgend jaar ongeveer twee jaar in een kunt doen en u klaar bent voor uw S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.L.E.N.'  
Ik vroeg me af wat Slijmballen waren, maar dat waren ook vragen voor later. Waar ik me meer zorgen over maakte was dat ik drie jaar in één moest doen, zonder dat ik ook maar ooit getoverd had. En dat ik natuurlijk bij allemaal jongere kinderen in zou komen te zitten. Ik schuifelde wat met mijn voeten, terwijl Perkamentus druk aan het over leggen was met Anderling. Ze knikte een paar keer, mompelde wat, hij knikte, hij mompelde en zo ging het ongeveer tien minuten lang door.

'We hebben bedacht dat het misschien beter voor U is, dat U uw schoolspullen gaat halen met een andere leerlinge van uw leeftijd, zodat U uw sociale kontakten misschien wat kunt opbouwen hier en zij zal U dan ook wat meer uitleg geven.' Ik knikte even, terwijl ik me hard afvroeg hoe oud zij dan zou zijn. Ik was vijftien, bijna zestien –nouja, dat was ik in 1800- en ik wou niet opgescheept zitten met een of andere kleuter van 11…  
'Voordat we haar gaan roepen, moet ik nog even een paar dingen in het kort zeggen, aangezien ik te lui ben om alles uitgebreid te doen,' zei hij glimlachend en ik glimlachte ook. Hij had wel gevoel voor humor, ook al was hij redelijk oud. 'Ten eerste; het schooljaar is nog niet begonnen, die begint pas over twee dagen. In die korte tijd mag je het kasteel verkennen, je spullen gaan halen op de Wegisweg en ondertussen al wat spreuken proberen, zolang je maar op het terrein van Zweinstein blijft. Ten tweede; Morgen kun je je rooster ophalen bij Professor Banning, je afdelingshoofd. Hij geeft je wel wat informatie en de beste tips over hoe je jouw huiswerk kunt gaan maken.'  
Ik glimlachte even en keek hoe Professor Perkamentus naar het haardvuur liep en er iets in strooide, waarna hij verdween in een zee van groene vlammen. Ik keek er met open mond naar en ik hoorde iemand achter mij kuchen. Ik keek snel om en zag dat Anderling glimlachend naar mij keek.

'Ik moet ook nog even wat persoonlijke dingen met je regelen,' zei ze vriendelijk en ik nam weer plaats op de stoel. Professor Anderling pakte een grote stapel papieren en ik maakte me alvast klaar om antwoorden te geven. 'Als eerste, wil ik graag weten of je deze naam wilt houden, Mevrouw McFadden…'  
Ik dacht even na, maar schudde toen mijn hoofd. Rival McFadden leek me nou niet iets wat echt bij deze tijd hoorde, aangezien we nu in 1993 waren en mijn naam in 1800 echt helemaal in was…  
'Nee, maar kan ik alleen mijn voornaam veranderen?' vroeg ik voorzichtig en Professor Anderling knikte terwijl ze mij een pen gaf. Ik pakte hem dankbaar aan, schoof een papier naar mij toe en ik zat daar ongeveer zeven minuten voordat ik eindelijk een naam wist waarmee ik kon leven.  
Avril.  
Ik schoof het papier weer terug naar Anderling en ze glimlachte even. 'Letters omgewisseld?' vroeg ze half lachend en ik knikte verlegen.  
'Ik vind hem wel leuk,' zei ik toen half stotterend en Professor Anderling knikte kort.  
'Hoe oud ben je nu?' vroeg ze zachtjes en ik glimlachte even.  
'Vijftien en ik wordt zestien Maart zestien,' zei ik vrolijk en ik begon wat met mijn jurk te spelen. Het liefst wou ik hier nu weg, maar dat zou heel erg onbeleefd zijn en ik had door die tijdsprong echt nog wel wat manieren overgehouden.  
'Mooi,' zei Professor Anderling en ik kwam weer met mijn voeten op de wereld, 'Dat is dan geregelt. Morgen vertrekt U samen met mevrouw Chang naar de Wegisweg om daar uw schoolspullen te halen en geen zorgen om het geld; We hebben een speciaal fonds.'

Ik stond op van mijn stoel, schoof hem netjes aan en net toen ik in de richting van de deur wou lopen, werden de vlammen in de haard weer groen en bleef ik stil staan. Er stapte een meisje met lange, zwarte haren uit en na haar kwam Perkamentus, die een hutkoffer droeg en een kooi met een bruine uil. Ik boog even voor het meisje en stak toen mijn hand uit. Ze pakte mijn hand aan met een voorzichtige glimlach.  
'Cho Chang,' mompelde ze.  
'Avril McFadden,' zei ik vrolijk terug en ik liet haar hand los.

Geen elfjarige kleuter, maar een meisje van ongeveer veertien stond nu voor me en dat zag ik wel zitten….


	5. Different Look

Zo, meteen maar even twee Chapters tegelijk Ik hoop dat jullie het nog leuk vinden en dat het niet allemaal teveel informatie in 1x wordt... Toch hoop ik dat jullie begrijpen dat die informatie moet, omdat jullie er anders niks van snappen.

**Love Fantasy;** Uhuh, Mr. Potter moet zeker op Zweinstein zitten a

Blijf revieuwen -want daar houd ik van- en veel plezier met lezen

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Different Look**

Perkamentus gaf ons een zetje in onze rug en duwde ons letterlijk zijn kantoor uit. Ik boog nog even kort naar Professor Anderling voordat de deur bijna voor onze neus werd dichtgegooid en ik grinnikte van de zenuwen. Hier stond ik dan. In een vreemd gebouw met vreemde dingen, naast een vreemd iemand waarvan ik alleen haar voor- en achternaam wist en dat ze ook in Ravenklauw zat.  
Het gene waar ik nog het meeste naar opzag, was het geef-haar-maar-drie-jaar-in-een rooster. Iets wat ik dus nooit vol zou kunnen houden. Tenminste, zolang het allemaal maar niet te moeilijk was. Ik zou drie keer per jaar examens hebben, dus ik zou me ook drie keer per week moeten gaan stressen boven allerlei boeken die ik nog nooit van mijn leven had gezien. Gezellig!  
Natuurlijk zouden er ook leuke dingen gaan gebeuren; daar was ik wel zeker van. In mijn klas zouden vast wel wat kinderen zitten die niet het karakter hadden van een kleine kleuter en ik wist al zeker dat ik de meeste tijd zou doorbrengen met mijn huiswerk en met Cho.

'Klaar om te gaan?' Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten en keek haar glimlachend aan. Natuurlijk was ik klaar! Hoe eerder ik van alles wist, hoe beter.  
'Ja hoor,' mompelde ik zenuwachtig. Dit zou degene zijn waar ik de hele dag mee zou shoppen en dat stond me zeker wel aan.  
'Mooi,' zei ze weer terug en ze liep voor me uit, een paar trappen af. Af en toe sloeg ze een paar treden over, en al had ik geen idee waarom ze dat deed, deed ik haar gewoon na. De rest van onze 'tocht' ging in stilte. Ik keek overal om me heen –met mijn mond open- en op het gezicht van Cho zat alleen een grote glimlach. Het kasteel was groot. Té groot als je het mij vroeg. Hoe vaak zou ik hier verdwalen?  
We kwamen bij een grote trap en we liepen naar beneden. Ik had echt geen flauw idee waar we heen liepen, maar het was waarschijnlijk naar een plek waar we snel naar de Weg-is-weg konden. En toen stonden we in eens voor een soort… Bloempot. Cho mompelde vaag iets wat leek op 'Vanillesuiker' en toen schoof de Bloempot opzij, waardoor er een opening kwam. Gebogen liep ik achter Cho aan naar binnen en in één keer werd alles blauw voor mijn ogen.

'Welkom in de leerlingen kamer van Ravenklauw….'

Ik keek met open mond rond. Alles was in het blauw met zilver gekleurd en het zag er allemaal heel knus en gezellig uit. Voor het haardvuur lag een kleedje en een stukje verder op stond een bank die groot genoeg was voor minstens acht personen. Er stonden verschillende tafels en stoeltjes tegen een muur aangezet, met op elk een schattig bloempotje met een –voor mij nog onbekende- plant erin. Er liepen twee trappen naar beneden en ik nam aan dat het de trappen waren naar de slaapzalen. Een voor de jongens en een voor de meiden.  
'Perkamentus heeft mij opgedragen om eerst met je naar dreuzel Londen te gaan, om daar wat kleren te halen en dan naar de Weg-is-weg te gaan, om zo je spullen voor het schooljaar te halen. Ohja… Ondertussen moest ik al je brandende vragen maar beantwoorden,' zei Cho met een glimlach en ze pakte een potje van de haard af. Ze stak het potje naar me toe en toen ze besefte dat ik niet wist wat ze bedoelde pakte ze zelf een handje vol en gooide het in het haardvuur. De vlammen werden onmiddellijk groen en ik pakte er ook maar een handje uit. 'We gaan via het haardvuur naar de Lekke Ketel –een kroeg op de grens van magisch en dreuzel Londen-, waar Tom al op ons staat te wachten om ons op te vangen. Perkamentus heeft alleen voor vandaag de haardvuren hier op Zweinstein open gezet, zodat we meer tijd hadden om ook werkelijk dingen te kopen.'

Ik knikte even vlug. Dit was zéér interessant…  
'Alles wat je moet doen, is in het haardvuur gaan staan en "De Lekke Ketel" zeggen. Je moet alleen wel zorgen dat je duidelijk articuleert, want anders kom je ergens anders terecht…' Een grijns verscheen op mijn gezicht bij die gedachte, maar die vervaagde al weer snel toen ik er aan dacht dat ik dan echt helemaal niks kon zodra ik verdwaald was.  
Cho maakte een vaag gebaar naar het haardvuur en ik gooide mijn poeder er in. Het vuur werd meteen weer groen –nadat het poeder van Cho was uitgewerkt- en ik ging er in staan. Ik voelde me nu niet echt veilig en nogal onzeker zei ik; 'De Lekke Ketel!' Ik voelde dat ik begon te bewegen en voor me zag ik allerlei stukjes uit woonkamers, keukens en zelfs slaapkamers. Iel…  
Mijn vaart begon te minderen en ik stapte uit toen ik voelde dat het daar de tijd voor was. Een mijn gevoel liet me niet in de steek. Al struikelend stapte ik uit het haardvuur, waar al iemand stond om me met twee handen op te vangen voordat ik met mijn hoofd op een tafelpunt belande. Nog geen minuut later kwam ook Cho uit het haardvuur te voorschijn, al ging het bij haar wat gemakkelijker. Ach ja, aan alles moest je wennen.  
'Zijn jullie er klaar voor?' vroeg de man die mij net had geholpen –waarschijnlijk Tom- en Cho en ik knikte allebei tegelijk. Ik veegde wat roet uit mijn haren en van mijn kleding en ging Tom achterna naar een deur waar op stond; 'Dreuzel'. Ik ging ook met mijn ogen op zoek naar een deur waar iets in de trend op stond van 'Tovenaar', maar die was er niet. De deur werd voor ons opengedaan en we stonden in een voor mij totaal andere wereld. Er reden vage dingen op vier willen, mensen hadden de meest vreemde kleren aan en – De vrouwen droegen broeken!

Ik liet alles nog even tot mij doordringen –terwijl ik Cho volgde- en besefte dat dat wel de mode zou zijn van deze tijd. Cho ging mij voor in een of ander winkeltje die er heel gezellig uit zag van de buitenkant en zodra we binnen waren stormde ze gelijk op een paar rekjes af. Ik begon ook twijfelend te neuzen tussen de verschillende kleuren die waren gesorteerd en ik zag er wel een paar leuke dingen tussen zitten; T-shirtjes met leuke teksten er op, driekwart broeken en truien in verschillende kleurtjes. Allemaal kleding waarvan ik dus nooit had gedacht dat ik het aan zou trekken. Waarschijnlijk was een stuk van mijn hersens ook gespoeld door die 'tijdssprong' van net, want ik vond mijn jurk in één keer verschrikkelijk en –bijna- alle kleren die in deze winkel lagen leuk.

Ongeveer een half uur later stonden we weer buiten met een volle tas. Ik had al een paar nieuwe kleren aangetrokken en mijn jurk hadden we netjes opgevouwen en in een aparte tas gestopt. Volgens Cho had ik niks meer nodig uit de dreuzel wereld, dus liepen we weer terug naar De Lekke Ketel. We stapte het groezelige cafeetje binnen en Tom pakte de tas uit onze hand.  
'Laat deze hier maar liggen. Gaan jullie maar gezellig shoppen in de Weg-is-weg, dan kunnen jullie de spullen straks wel weer ophalen.'  
'Is goed. Zijn er verder nog bekenden, Tom?' vroeg Cho geïnteresseerd, terwijl Tom een deur open deed naar buiten en we hem volgden.  
'Niet veel. Wel een paar leerlingen van Zweinstein, maar die ken ik zo niet bij naam. Wat ik wel weet is dat de familie Jansen er is, de familie Kannewasser, de Wemels, meneer Potter, Lubbermans en zijn grootmoeder en nog een paar families meer.'  
Cho leek even op te stralen bij de naam 'Kannewasser', maar toen ik met mijn ogen knipperde, was het al weer verdwenen.  
Tom tikte een paar keer op een paar bakstenen en de stenen schoven één voor één uit elkaar. Er ontstond een grote doorgang en ik liep er door heen. Overal waren heksen en tovenaars te zien en er waren tientallen winkeltjes. Mensen liepen door elkaar heen, stopte om een praatje te maken en liepen toen weer verder. De uithangborden zagen er uitnodigend uit en verschillende jongens –ook een paar meisjes- stonden voor een etalage dat er uitzag als een bezemwinkel.

'Welkom op de Weg-is-weg…'


	6. Why Would He?

Hola!  
Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, maar dit keer niet zo lang! Ik beloof dat de volgende langer en stukken interesanter wordt (:  
Read & Revieuw!!

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Why Would He?**

**  
**'Hij is een arrogante zak!' gilde ik haar lachend toe en ik liet me ploffen op de bank in de leerlingen kamer. Ik kreeg een mep op mijn hoofd van een kussen –waarschijnlijk afkomstig van Cho- en mijn grijns werd nog groter. 'Wat?'  
'Het is geen arrogante zak!' gilde zij terug en ze plofte naast me neer, terwijl ze ondertussen het kussen had betoverd zodat die me bleef meppen. Lullig. Iemand aanvallen die niks terug kon doen…  
'Dat is hij wel!'  
'Ohja? En waarom dan wel?' vroeg ze lachend en ze sprongen beiden even op toen er met een plopje een soort elf tevoorschijn kwam, die even diep naar ons boog, en toen met een klikje het haardvuur aan maakte. Ik zag dat zelfs de mond van Cho open stond en ik grijnsde even.  
'Omdat hij zo arrogant liep!' smeet ik in haar richting en het kussen hield eindelijk op, 'En jij vind hem leuk, dat maakt hem al helemaal zelfverzekerd en arrogant.'  
Cho stond met een verontwaardigde 'Hmpf' van de bank op en liep naar een raam aan de andere kant van de leerlingen kamer. Ze ging in het kozijn zitten en ik trok mijn benen op en sloeg mijn armen er om heen. Dit was nog is leven…

Vanmiddag op de Weg-is-weg was een groot feest geweest. Cho had me de meest vage en leuke winkeltjes laten zien en ze stond er op dat ze wat dingen voor me ging kopen. Ik was echt helemaal hyper actief geworden toen we een klein winkeltje binnen liepen met kasten zo hoog tot aan het plafond en wat een toverstok winkel bleek te zijn.  
Na vijf minuten had ik afgerekend en liep ik beschermend met het tasje onder mijn arm geklemd de straat nog iets verder door. Mijn toverstok was van wit hout gemaakt en uitstekend voor Helen en Transfiguratie. De man van de winkel had me uitgelegd dat elke toverstok uniek was en dat die gave bezat waar alleen de juiste eigenaar raad mee wist.  
Nadat we nog een paar winkeltjes in waren gegaan, kon ik het niet laten om even voor het raam van de Toverdrank winkel te staan kwijlen. Cho vertelde me dat er ook Toverdranken op Zweinstein werd gegeven, dus nu wil ik eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk beginnen met mijn lessen.  
Morgen zou ik naar Professor Banning gaan; Mijn afdelingshoofd. Hij zou mij mijn rooster geven en me nog meer informatie geven, zodat ik net zoveel op de hoogte zou zijn als elke andere nieuwe leraar. Op hoop van zegen dan maar…  
En natuurlijk waren we de persoon tegen gekomen waar we nu de hele discussie over hadden; Carlo Kannewasser. Een knappe, toekomstige vijfdejaars en de jongen waar Cho helemaal gek op was. Eigenlijk was hij niet arrogant, maar ik moest iets hebben om Cho geïrriteerd te krijgen zo zelf een lachbui te krijgen.

'Waarom ben je eigenlijk hier?' vroeg Cho plotseling en ik deed mijn mond open om te antwoorden, maar toen bedacht ik het me; Ik had helemaal geen antwoord op te geven. Waarom was ik hier? Waarom was Perkamentus terug in de tijd gegaan en had hij mij gered. Waarom juist mij en niet al die andere heksen voor mij die op de brandstapel waren beland of waren opgehangen. Goede vraag..  
'Ik weet het eigenlijk niet,' mompelde ik en ik staarde in het haardvuur. Morgen zou ik het aan Professor Banning vragen, in de hoop dat die mij kon helpen.  
'Ik vind het maar raar. Je komt hier, er wordt je niks verteld waarom… Ik vertrouw het op een manier niet helemaal.'  
Ik zuchtte even, stond ook op en sleepte mijn tasmoeizaam de trappen op. Zachtjes gleed hij weer naar beneden, terwijl ik er met al mijn kracht aan stond te trekken. Ik had vanmiddag echt teveel gekocht. Opeens werd het een stuk lichter en zag ik dat Cho aan het uiteinde aan het duwen was.  
'Dankje,' mompelde ik beleefd en ik deed de deur open naar de slaapzalen van de eerstejaars. Cho ging me voor naar binnen en ik volgde haar.

In de kamer stonden zeven hemelbedden, met op allemaal het teken van Ravenklauw; een Adelaar. Ik legde mijn tas op het bed dat het verste van de deur af was aan de rechterkant en ik begon het voorzichtig allemaal uit te pakken. Ik had een paar nieuwe gewaden –en de rest van de standaard dingen voor Zweinstein-, twee nieuwe jurken voor in mijn vrije tijd en ik had van Cho een paar 'pumps' gekregen –of hoe ze die dingen ook noemde-, omdat ik nog steeds op mijn blote voeten liep. Ik kon er nog steeds voor geen meter op lopen, maar ze zei dat het gewoon moest wennen en dat nam ik maar van haar aan.  
Ik schoof mijn tas onder mijn hemelbed en plofte toen neer, mijn voeten nog aan de zijkant bungelend.  
'Ik geloof dat ik je maar laat slapen,' hoorde ik Cho zeggen en ik glimlachte en knikte even. Ik was behoorlik uitgeput van wat er allemaal gebeurd was vandaag, dat ik echt wel wat rust kon gebruiken. Morgen was er weer een nieuwe dag waarin ik genoeg dingen zou doen en overmorgen kwamen alle andere leerlingen aan voor een nieuw jaar op Zweinstein.  
Ik hoorde hoe Cho de deur uit liep en ik kleedde me vlug uit, trok mijn pyjama aan en ging toen in bed liggen. Ik trok de dekens hoog op en verdween toen in een diepe slaap…


End file.
